


I Love You

by L56895



Series: 100 Words of Love [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: A collection of drabbles around the theme of love





	1. Competitive

“'I  _love_  you',” Ash muttered bitterly, his voice taking on a mocking tone, “Who does this guy think he is?”

“I think you’ll find he’s a guy who knows what he wants,” laughed Brock from his seat at the table.

“And I don’t?” Ash snapped.

“Well… you definitely don’t know how to get it.”

“I can’t compete with  _that_ ,” Ash huffed, slumping down in a chair, “He’s got that ‘love at first sight’ rubbish. Misty likes that romantic stuff. I can’t offer her that.”

“Ash…” Brock raised an eyebrow, “What’s more romantic than falling in love with your best friend?”


	2. First Time

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled the blouse off her shoulders. She relaxed into his arms, all nerves and qualms forgotten and let him rain a trail of kisses from her jaw to her breast.

“Trust me?” he spoke again, this time looking straight into her eyes with a face full of concern. For a moment her breath caught in her chest and she was left unable to speak, but she nodded and he sighed, relaxing on top of her.

“I love you,” she gasped when she felt him inside her for the first time.


	3. Grass

“I love you,” Ash whispered quietly, so softly that Misty thought she had mistaken his breaths for words.

“Ash?” she gasped. He tightened his grip around her so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

“I said I love you, Mist,” he said, louder this time so that the emotion in his voice was clear and he buried his face into her hair. Misty smiled, the feeling in her chest threatening to lift her into the sky, and lay her head back down on the grass. She heard his breathe catch in his throat.

“I love you too.”


	4. Stay With Me

“I love you!”

Misty turned to him, her eyes wide.

“What?” she whispered, stepping closer to him.

“That’s why you should come with me,” he gulped, “I love you.”

“Ash, are you just saying that?” she whispered uncertainly, but he reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

“No, Mist. Of course I’m not,” he took another deep breath, “If you want to stay here with him then that’s your choice. But know that I’ll miss you more than anything.”

He took a breath to continue but was silenced when she reached up to kiss him.


	5. Too Late

“I love you,” Ash slurred, gripping her forearms tightly. Misty felt the tears well up in her eyes and took a deep breath, the cool night air bristling against her skin.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” she whispered.

“I don’t know… I wasn’t sure… I’m sorry!”

Part of her wished he would kiss her, yet still she pulled away, smoothing her dress down irritably. Looking back into the hall she saw Rudy searching for her.

“You’re about an hour too late, Ash,” she hissed, picking her bouquet up from the bannister and turning her back on him for good.


End file.
